


And Baby Makes Three

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning, Angels."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> So Rana and I were watching the counting clip from the [T] concert DVD. That it was arranged for Junsu to join Yoochun and Changmin before hand is certain, the question became, how did this come about? My muses all put up their hands, except for Yunho who suddenly needed ice cream and never came back. Rana pointed at Yoochun and said, "Tell me." It's all her fault.

"This is totally unfair!"

"I thought of it first."

"What about Changmin?"

"He improved on it. It's now a collaborative effort."

"But I'm sexier than the two of you put together. I should be doing it."

"_You snooze, you lose, brother_," Changmin chimes in, settling beside Yoochun on the practice room sofa, handing Yoochun a can of juice. Yoochun frowns and Changmin gives him the look that clearly says he's had too much caffeine today.

"And you cut out the English," Junsu snarls, as well as Junsu can snarl when he's mad enough for his voice to work its way into his higher registers. "You don't impress anybody."

"He impresses me," Jaejoong says, perching on the arm of the sofa. Yoochun catches sight of Changmin's toothy grin at Junsu before he collapses onto the rest of the sofa, burying his laughter in the cushions. "You could always try a threesome."

"What?!" Changmin's voice is incredulous enough for both of them, as Yoochun hears the suggestion from under the pillows and pushes himself back up.

"This duet started as counting done fanfic style, and threesomes are very popular at the moment."

"You said you were going to stop reading that stuff," Yoochun says, raising an eyebrow at Jaejoong.

"Aren't you glad I didn't?" Jaejoong grins.

"No. I'm not doing it," Junsu's voice is back down in his stubborn mode range.

"You always were a bit of a prude," Changmin says, not quite under his breath. Yoochun covers his eyes with his hands. Jaejoong closes the door on his way out.

"I'm not a prude. I want to do it all by myself."

"That's not proof of not being a prude. That's proof of being a toddler."

"I want to be _sexy_ all by myself."

"Then lock the bathroom door. Yoochunnie, are you okay?"

Yoochun waves at them, silent laughter stealing all his breath until he hears Jaejoong bellowing through the door for him to answer his fucking phone. "What?" he manages to croak.

"I want to know what's going on," Jaejoong says. "I can't hear through the door."

"Then come back in."

"I think...no. Anyway, someone has to watch for Yunho."

"Why?"

"Because he _is_ a bit of a prude."

"Wait." Yoochun makes sure Jaejoong is on speaker. "Say that again."

"Yunho's a bit of a prude? What? That shouldn't be a surprise after I told you--"

"I don't think _everyone_ needs to hear that."

"Mind your own business," Junsu says, slapping Yoochun's shoulder. "What are you saying, Jaejoongie?"

There's a long silence on the other end. "If you guys do this in the spirit in which I intend it, we should have Yunho blushing for at least two weeks."

Matching grins light up both Junsu and Changmin's faces, but still Changmin sits forward and says, "I don't think we should show such disrespect toward our leader, hyung."

"Liar!" Junsu says, pointing. "Jaejoongie, Changmin's being a big liar."

There's another long pause. "And you wonder why I don't want to come back in?"

Yoochun laughs, just like he's supposed to, and says, "Let's hear this plan of yours, o wise one."

"It's not so much a plan as a vision."

"Oh, good Lord," Junsu mutters, sitting down on the coffee table beside the phone. Changmin shakes a finger at him for breaking one of the commandments, Yoochun's not sure exactly which number. Junsu shows Changmin a different finger.

"Very sexy," Changmin says.

"What?" Jaejoong asks.

"Junsu is practising his gestures."

"None that can be used on stage, though," Yoochun adds.

"Junsu, don't flip off Changmin. It's the sign of a lazy mind," Jaejoong says, primly. "And somebody pick up Yoochun, we have to get to work here." The resigned tone of the order only making Yoochun howl harder into the sofa cushions.

Jaejoong makes a point of sighing directly into the phone. "So, on three is the solo sexy move. Junsu, do you have any ideas?"

"You're kidding, right?" Yoochun has to look up at the absolute confusion in Junsu's voice. "My sexy move is so famous it's copyrighted."

"Trademarked," Changmin says.

"Whatever. It's Junsu's Sexy Move™."

"Which is....?" Jaejoong asks.

"THE HIP ROLL!"

"Right! Rightrightright. Okay, that's one down. On six, there will be a group shot." Jaejoong hmmms for a bit before saying, "Let's leave that one for now. On nine, I think Yoochun and Changmin should blow in Junsu's ear, maybe a kiss on the cheek."

"I don't want Changmin blowing anything of mine!" Junsu insists.

"I have to second that one, hyung," Changmin says, but Yoochun can see him biting his cheek to keep from snickering.

"I'll be in the middle," Yoochun volunteers.

"You'll make faces when you're in the middle, I want to get you out of the middle."

"They're sexy faces."

"No, they're sex faces. Which are never sexy on anybody."

"Especially yours."

Yoochun waits for it. "Fine. Be in the middle." He raises his arms in victory. Both Junsu and Changmin raise eyebrows at him, he waves them off with the "I'll tell you later" signal and prays they forget.

"So if Yoochun is going to be in the middle," Jaejoong continues, "that means that for the six count, Changmin can be in the back and Junsu in the front and we can still see everybody."

"I am not that short," Junsu insists.

"But you can be that short. I've seen your hip roll."

"Are you coming back in now?" Yoochun asks.

"Nah. I'm already sitting in the car and this is kinda fun. I feel like Charlie."

"Charlie?" Changmin asks, and Yoochun freezes in horror, but he still manages to hang up before Jaejoong can answer.

"Never mind," he says as he turns _off_ his phone and puts it away. "Let's continue this at home."

It's been a long day practising the extra choreography for the Saitama shows, so the suggestion is met with unanimous agreement. They almost make it to the door when Junsu exclaims, "Angels!"

The look on Changmin's face when he makes the connection is his unique combination of rage, revulsion, and total embarrassment at being acquainted with any of them. Yoochun is torn between trepidation and amusement; Junsu has no such conflict, he's laughing so hard Yoochun's waiting for him to pee his pants.

Jaejoong bursts through the door. "Park Yoochun, you hung up on me and TURNED OFF YOUR PHONE!" His momentum is only slowed by Changmin glowering in his path.

"I am no one's 'Angel'," Changmin snarls, and this one is sexy enough that it _can't_ be in the show.

"Don't be so grumpy, of course you are," Jaejoong says, pinching Changmin's cheeks. Then he runs away. Changmin's legs are long, but he has a sense of self-preservation which will likely slow him down around the turns just enough for Jaejoong to make it to the car first.

"_Come on, baby_" Yoochun says, pulling Junsu upright and leaving his arm around Junsu's waist. "Let's go see if we can find some sex faces for you to use."

Junsu snorts, his grin bright in the dim hallway as he pulls the door closed behind them. "I think one of us scaring the teenagers is more than enough of a public service."

Yoochun grins back and they bump each other's hips as they walk toward the parking lot. "So keep 'em out of the show."


End file.
